Metal Gear Solid: The Truth of the Patriots
by Snake1
Summary: If you have beaten Mgs2 you have heard that the patriots were killed 100 years ago, but who was in control these past 100 years....this is my first fic guys
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place one month after Solidus's death. As Snake promised Raiden he would find and release Olga's baby. Hal Emmriche (Otacon) found where the *patriots were holding Olga's baby, Russia. Snake and Otacon set off to Russia in a Russian Kastka helicopter abducted in the Mission Analysis Plant. The baby was being held in the Capital of Russia, Moscow. Otacon and Snake landed on the outskirts of Ryazan a few miles from Moscow. Otacon stood as far as he could from the site as he could. Snake Armed with an m9 and a light USP and trudged in the Moscow lead military base..  
  
Chapter 1 A Mysterious Figure  
  
*ring ring* Snake answers his call over NanoCommunitcation.  
  
Otacon: Snake Olga's child is being held in then soldier's quarters on the 5th floor of the base.  
  
Snake: This place is heavily guarded.  
  
Otacon: Of course you didn't expect for this to be easy did you, hah.  
  
Snake: No I guess not  
  
Otacon: Listen this mission isn't any ordinary mission try to keep the casualties to a minimum. These men aren't our enemies so just stay unseen ok?  
  
Snake: That has never been the problem.  
  
Otacon: Good ill contact you when you reach level 2.  
  
Snake: Over and out  
  
  
  
::Snake tip toes to the back of a Russian tank and peaks out both ways. 4 guards guarding the elevator:  
  
"Damn there is no way I'm going to just stroll in."  
  
::Peaks to the right finds a ladder to a catwalk. As he ascends the men start walking around to their posts. Snake crawls to stay out of view. He gets to another elevator and pushes the button. He waits patiently as it opens. Two guards wait his arrival with two AK-420's. They spot snake and sound the alarm.:  
  
Guard 1: YOU STOP! :lets out a clip of bullets.:  
  
: Snake dodges the bullets and hides in a cubby of a wall:  
  
: one guard sprints past him and snake caps him with his M9 and he falls right into his beauty sleep:  
  
Snake: "Still got it"  
  
:Runs past his fallen foe and heads into and open door.:  
  
"Seems like a storage room"  
  
:: Locates a large cardboard box and hides under it.::  
  
Two guards pass the room but one stays back and checks the room. He walks to the box and listens closely. He gives it a little kick then reaches down to pick it up.  
  
:Snake Arms is USP.::  
  
Guard 2 : "Shalska lets get out of here no ones here."  
  
:: he takes his hand of the box and walks back out of the room.::  
  
:: Snake lifts the box over his head and gets the hell out of there.::  
  
::Snake contacts Otacon::  
  
Snake: Otacon I cant get any where near the elevator.  
  
Otacon: Don't fret snake can you locate an air vent?  
  
Snake: I'll look I'll call u when I find one.  
  
  
  
::steps out of the closet and puts his scope on. He sees a small vent on the lower level. Snake tip toes to the ladder before he suddenly blinded.  
  
Guards: Ah! Help! No please don't NOOOO!!  
  
::simultaneous screams::  
  
When snake looks back he sees nothing but 4 dead bodies.  
  
"What the Hell? Who was that?"  
  
::Calls Otacon::  
  
Snake: Otacon it appears I'm not the only one here today.  
  
Otacon: Man why can't we catch a damn break.  
  
Snake: The good thing is he looks like he is on our side.  
  
Otacon:: How do you figure?  
  
Snake: He just killed the 4 guards blocking the elevator.  
  
Otacon: Well then, get a move on.  
  
:Snake Checks the bodies, all of them had their necks slit.:  
  
Snake: Hmm odd wounds, Not of an amateur.:  
  
::Heads into the elevator::  
  
Snake: Damn only to level 2, it'll do.  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 2 : A forgotten Patriot 


	2. Chapter 2 a Mysterious Figure revealed

Chapter 2: A mysterious Figure revealed  
  
  
  
::Snakes is getting a call on the codec.::  
  
Otacon: Snake in order to get to level 3, 4, and 5 of the base your going to need the level 3-security card. Try to take one of a guard.  
  
Snake: Sounds like a plan. Can you get an id on that man I just saw.  
  
Otacon: I'm on it.  
  
Snake: Ok over and out.  
  
:: Snake peers out of the elevator and sees nothing. He walks through long hall but immediately stops after hearing talking.::  
  
Guard 3: Be on alert there is word of an intruder coming after that Russian's baby.  
  
::Snake then remembers the tragic end of Olga Gurlukovich. Shot through the head by his own flesh and blood "Solidus"."  
  
Guard 4: All right I will.  
  
::Snake follows behind the guard in his route undetected.::  
  
Snake: Freeze!  
  
Guard 4: Please don't shoot! Oh I'll do anything.  
  
Snake: Give me your level 3-card, now!  
  
Guard 4: err.. I don't have one please don't shoot.  
  
Snake: Figures.  
  
::Smacks the guard's face into the wall. That knocks him out.::  
  
:: Surprises guard 3 from behind a wall and caps him with an m9. He searches his body and he still cannot find a key card.::  
  
:Snake calls up Otacon:  
  
Snake: None of the guards have a key card..  
  
Otacon: Damn! The only thing I can think of is wait for a guard to leave the door and then enter.  
  
Snake: Ill be here for a while then.  
  
Otacon: I Guess so.  
  
::Snake walks over to the door labeled level 3, and waits.::  
  
::Suddenly a glare catches his eye. A security camera located him. Distracted by the alarm snake is held up by about 4 guards.::  
  
All guards: Freeze!!  
  
::But before Snake could even blink all the guards were butchered down to the ground.::  
  
::There stood a familiar figure holding a blade of significant power.::  
  
Snake:: Who---Who are you?  
  
Mysterious Figure: O c'mon Snake or Lieutenant Iroqudis Pliskin.  
  
Snake: RAIDEN?!?!  
  
Raiden: Who else..?  
  
Snake: And I thought I was the one saving asses around here. Switch to Codec  
  
:: Codec Chat::  
  
Raiden: Happy to see me?  
  
Snake: I wouldn't say that..  
  
Raiden: O and why not?  
  
Snake: It's too risky for you to be here. If you die so does Olga's baby.  
  
Raiden: You worry too much snake, after all I did take down 6 metal gear rays  
  
Snake: You are too cocky:  
  
Raiden: I wouldn't have it any other way. Listen I have some gear for you.  
  
::Raiden hands Snake a level 3 card and a Socom with Suppressor.::  
  
Raiden: So I heard this is a Patriot's base.  
  
Snake: Listen on the disk I received after the Arsenal Gear Mission it stated that the Patriots have been dead for 100 years.  
  
Raiden: What the hell??? That can't be.. I don't get it, no way.  
  
Snake: Shocked the hell out of me too. And you have to wonder who is ruling the states now. I'll fill you in more after this mission..This mission should be just like VR with the both of us here.  
  
Raiden: You completed VR training?  
  
Snake: Listen kid I am VR Trading.  
  
Raiden: I wouldn't expect anything less.  
  
Snake: This place looks kind of big to be housing such a small amount of soldiers. You go check out most of the area and ill get Olga's Baby. Raiden my frequency is 141.12 Otacon's is 112.42. Call me if you need me.  
  
Raiden: Right.  
  
Snake: All right ill contact you later..be careful.  
  
Raiden: Always a pleasure to be working with you Snake.  
  
Snake: Ditto, be careful, and keep the death count low "Jack the Ripper", now I get it  
  
::Snake heads to a newly unlocked door. He looks back for Raiden but he is gone.:: 


End file.
